Dance with Me
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Sequel to "My Only Love", Carly goes to dance class to relieve herself from stress from work. When Jack joins her dance class, the result, more people join her class. CrowXCarlyXJackXMina. Warning: OOC and some heavy touching!


**A/N: Hey, sorry this story took longer than expected. I had to study the dance moves so I know how to write them out. This is another Valentine's story but this one is more romantic than the first one-shot with Akiza and Yusei. This is a sequel to the one-shot Valentine with Yusei and Akiza, **_**My Only Love **_**(although Valentine's Day was last month)**_**.**_** This story was born while I was watching TV with my mom. We were watching a dance competition called **_**Baliando Por un Sue**__**ñ**__**o**_** (**_**Dancing for a Dream**_**) and the people that were competing had to dance to two different kind of dance. The first dance is Merengue and the second dance that they had to dance is Tango. I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** nor the characters. ****I also don't own "Por Una Cabeza" by Carlos Gardel, "El Tango de Roxanne" and "La Cumparsita" by Carlos Gardel. ****I only own the plot line.**

**P.S. I'll be describing some dance moves so, there's going to be a dance session in this story. If you see this: "*" then you guys have to listen to the song that I mentioned above. You can find the music on YouTube. So here is how it's going to go:**

***1 = La Cumparsita**

***2 = El Tango de Roxanne**

***3 = Por Una Cabeza**

**P.S.S. Thanks to BebePanda401 for letting me know that Yusei sounded a bit of OOC in **_**My Only Love**_** and I should warn you guys that Jack and the other characters might sound a bit OOC in this story too.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to all Jack & Carly fans! And on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If for only one night  
_

Dance with Me by Drew Seeley

* * *

Besides working as a journalist, Carly has a hobby. She goes to dance school after work to relieve all her stress she has from her work. Dancing is a gateway for Carly from all the problems she has at work. It's just feels so right, it's like everything was lifted off her shoulder and she didn't feel so clumsy. She's been doing this for as long as she can remember.

One day, Jack came by the dance studio and saw Carly dancing. He was supposed to go to the twins' house and babysit them. He was fascinated by her dance moves. Never in his life would he think that a clumsy, ditzy, wannabe reporter was so good at dancing. He walked in the dance studio and sat on the bench watching her dancing gracefully.

'_One, two, three, one. One, two, three, two' _counted Carly in her head. She wasn't aware that a certain blonde male was watching her. She turned around and was about to a small chaste that she stopped and saw Jack sitting there. "Jack how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you dancing; you're a wonderful dancer Carly. Why did you tell me that you could dance?"

Carly blushed at Jack's comment, "Well I don't like to brag what I do, but I do it because I need to do something else other than working as a reporter. Dancing helps me relax and not thing about work or any else. I feel so free when I'm dancing."

"Is that so?" He got up from the bench, "Can I join you in your dance class and feel the same freedom as you're feeling Carly?"

'_Jack in dance class? This is so cool! Wait a minute, what if I mess up in dance class.' _Whenever Carly was with Jack everything goes wrong. Like that one time, when Jack took Carly out on a small date to the café. When they ordered some coffee to drink, she spilled her cup onto Jack's lap. There were many other kind of embarrassing things that she did when Jack was around her that she would rather forget about.

"Carly? Carly, are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm alright Jack."

"So can I join you in your dance class?"

"Sure. Today we're learning a new type of dance. Be here at 5 pm, that's when class start."

"Okay, see you in dance class."

After Jack left, Carly went back to dancing.

Five o' clock came very fast as Carly was in the locker room changing in her comfortable clothes for dance class. When she came out of the locker room, Jack was already there waiting for her and the dance class to start. She walked up to him and she noticed that Jack is wearing his usual clothing.

"Jack what are you wearing? This is dance class you're not here to duel."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Jack, we're going to be doing some exercise and you're going to be doing some dance moves that requires your body to move a lot."

"Oh, so what should I do? I can't go back home and get clothes, class is about to start in 2 minutes."

"Well, you could take off your jacket since it looks heavy to wear."

Jack took off his jacket and hand Carly his jacket. She dashed into the locker room and put the jacket in her locker. When she came back, the dance instructor, Mrs. Rodriguez was waiting for Carly. She noticed that someone new has joined the class.

"I see that we have someone new in the class. Would you like to introduce yourself young man?" Mrs. Rodriguez pointed at Jack.

"I'm Jack Atlas and I'm here because I wanted to feel some freedom just like my friend Carly."

"Interesting. Now today we're going to learn how to dance tango." There were a few murmurs here in there but Mrs. Rodriguez silenced her class, "Alright class, we're going to see a video of two people dancing tango and then after the video is done, we're going to discuss the basic of tango and where it originated."

Mrs. Rodriguez pulled the TV out on the dance studio from her office and put the video in the DVD. The image came on the TV and two people were dancing to tango. Carly imaged what it would be like to dance tango with Jack. Ever since she came out of the locker room, she hasn't stopped looking at Jack's muscular arms and his chest. This isn't the first time that she's seen him without his jacket and she admits that she finds Jack so attractive.

Jack on the other hand, was thinking the same as Carly as he watched the video. For the first time, Jack didn't know what he was feeling for the reporter. He was thankful when Carly took care of him when he needed it the most. Throughout this time, Jack has started to develop some feelings for the reporter but he hasn't been able to tell her what he was feeling for her.

After the video ended, Mrs. Rodriguez discussed the origin of tango with her class, "Tango originated in Argentina and Uruguay. It was originally called '_tango criollo'_ but today we call it tango. There are many types of tango; there's Argentine tango, Uruguayan tango, Ballroom tango, Finnish tango, and vintage tangos. So for the following few weeks, we're going to be learning how to dance Argentine tango; so everyone pair up with someone and we shall get started."

Everyone in class began to move and looking for someone to pair up with. Luckily for Carly she was able to get Jack as her partner since he was sitting next to her. Once everyone was with their partners, Mrs. Rodriguez began.

"The Argentine tango is an intimate dance, done close to your partner, touching and responding to the male partner's lead. The man is in the position of power, and he must make decisions about which direction, which steps and the tempo of the movement. The woman partner responds to his lead and follows."

"Now this sounds interesting. I've thought this class was going to be boring but now I like it." Jack whispered into Carly's ears. Carly blushed light pink as he whispered into her ears. Carly tried hard to listen to what Mrs. Rodriguez was saying.

"The basic of how to dance Argentine tango is walking. Argentine tango is a dance with the partners' hands in a closed position. Walking steps are slow, done on the ball rather than the heel of the foot, and done while partners are close in dance position. The man may either walk forward or backward, and his lead will tell his partner which way he is choosing to go. Steps are taken with alternating feet, and some steps involve bringing the feet together, while others will involve one foot passing the other. There is also a rock step and a pivot for turning around and moving a different direction. Practice the slow, rhythmic walk with your partner."

Mrs. Rodriguez played tango music on her stereo and everyone grabbed onto their partners. Carly grabbed one of Jack's hand while her other hand rested on his shoulders. Everyone looked at Mrs. Rodriguez as she got onto position with her partner. "Okay everyone; start walking with your partners"

Jack walked forward while Carly walked backwards. Carly tried her best to look at Jack but she failed; every time she looked at him she kept on blushing or she stepped on his foot by accident. Jack noticed how nervous Carly is feeling as he continued to walk.

"Good job class, now you've learned how to walk with your partners, the next thing you should know how to embrace each other while dancing. There's many kind of embrace. The first one is an open embrace in which there can be as much space as desired between partners. But there should always be in complete contact along the embracing arms to give optimum communication." Mrs. Rodriguez and her partner showed the class how to do an open embrace. "See, now the second kind of embrace is the closed embrace. The leader and the follower's chests are in contact and they're dancing with their heads touching or very near each other." Mrs. Rodriguez and her partner showed the class how to do a closed embrace. Their bodies were so close enough that they looked like they were doing something intimate.

Carly gulped as she imaged herself in a closed embrace with Jack. Her body pressed against Jack made her heart speed up and her face flush deep red. _'Oh god, can there be any more dance moves that involves my body to be near Jack's body?'_

Mrs. Rodriguez had an answer to what Carly's been thinking, "While you and you partner are in a closed embrace, the follower can wrap their leg around the leader's hips or his leg. That is called a _gancho_." She wrapped her right leg around her partner's hips as they were still in a closed embrace position. "Now the followers will wrap either their right or left leg around the leader's hips or leg. Now wrap your leg around your partner while you're in a closed embrace."

The class did as what she said. Carly lifted her right leg and wrapped it around Jack's hips as she blushed. Jack could feel Carly's chest being pressed onto his chest as he felt something between his legs. _'Shit.'_ Jack looked away. Carly left something odd on her body, like something was poking her. She hesitantly looked down and saw Jack having a boner, _'Oh my god this is so embarrassing!'_ Carly blushed even more than ever as Jack noticed that she was burning up. The dance teacher told everyone to put their legs down and thankfully for Carly she felt normal again once she set her leg down.

"The last kind of embrace is the reverse embrace. Both the leader and the follower are both looking at the same direction. The follower's back is either leaning or resting onto the leader's chest like this," the dance instructor turned around and she was facing the same direction as her partner and she leaned against his chest, "Now everyone do the reverse embrace."

The class, but mostly the females, turned around as they were facing the same directions are their partners. Carly was happy that this embrace didn't involve her looking at Jack but it still does involve her body to be in close contact with Jack's. As she turned and leaned back into Jack's chest, he embraces her with a hug as his arms wrapped around her body. Warmth filled up in the air as Carly felt so comfortable in Jack's arms. She felt so protected and it felt so right. To Carly, the world had stopped for her and Jack as Jack felt the same feeling as Carly. Without thinking, Jack started to caress her side very slowly. She felt Jack's warm hands caressing her side as she closed her eyes and let a small but tiny moan escape from her lips.

Mrs. Rodriguez heard Carly moan as everyone else did, "Miss. Carmine and Mr. Atlas are you guys okay?"

Both Jack and Carly snapped back and their moment was gone as they both realized that they were in dance class; they blushed at the same time. "Yeah, we're okay" they said together.

"Good to know you guys are okay. I haven't even talked about caressing the follower's body but you guys sure couldn't wait for it; might as well discuss about it. Caressing is an important part in Argentine tango. While you're in a closed embrace the leader can caress the follower's sides, hips, thighs and legs. Just like what Mr. Atlas doing with Miss. Carmine."

The ladies in the dance class were giggling which made Carly blush even redder and Jack more mad and embarrassed (but mostly mad). Mrs. Rodriguez kept on discussing the basics of dancing and the class tried out the steps.

Class ended at 6 pm and the students either went to the locker room to change or left. Both Jack and Carly entered the locker room to retrieve Jack's jacket and Carly's bag. Neither of them talked as she took their things out of the locker room. When they walked out of the dance studio, Jack invited Carly to the café and drink some coffee in which she gladly accepted.

Just as they walked, they heard some footsteps and Jack turned around and saw Mina and Trudge following them. "Jack"

"Mina, Trudge how have you guys been?" he asked them.

"Tell me this is a joke Jack but did I just see you and Carly coming out of that dance studio?" asked Mina as she pointed at the dance studio.

"Nope, I really did come out of that dance studio."

"Since when does Jack Atlas dance?" Trudge said.

"That I cannot answer that question, but what brings you guys here?"

"Well since we're on a two hour break we decided to visit you and the rest of the guys at the garage but Crow and Yusei said that you weren't home."

"Oh, well would you guys like to join us to drink some coffee with me and Carly? Carly you don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all Jack." Carly gave them a fake smile but deep inside Carly wanted to enjoy drinking her coffee with Jack alone.

"Oh, hey Carly, I didn't see you there. How have you been? Did you also came out of that dance studio too?" asked Trudge.

"Yeah I did."

"So, anything interesting happen in dance class?" Mina asked while she looked at Carly very suspiciously.

"Nothing happen Mina. We just started to learn how to dance tango."

"Interesting, how about if you tell us about how your dance class went with a cup of coffee."

They started to walk up to the La Green café and they all sat together as they were attended by Stephanie the waitress. Carly was about to sit next to Jack but Mina beat her there. So she sat in front of Jack as Trudge sat next to Jack.

"So Carly, since when do you dance?" Mina asked.

"I started to dance since a long time. Since I started to work as a journalist I've been feeling so stressed out and wasted, so I dance."

"And how does dancing help you Carly?"

She didn't know if she wanted to tell Mina about it but she simply answered, "It helps me relax. It relieves me all from stress like work, and the problems that I have with my boss. To me dancing is my getaway from all problems."

"Wow. I thought dancing was something that you did afterschool." Trudge implied

"Not necessarily, Trudge. You see this dance class that I go to allows anyone to dance from kids to adults. Right now there are senior citizens that are taking class right now."

"Really? Do you think that we can join you and Jack in your dance class?" Mina asked.

"I…uh…I don't know you should talk to the dance instructor, Mrs. Rodriguez, since our class is almost full."

"Oh" Mina looked crestfallen "I really wanted to know what it like is to dance. Since I was little, I've always wanted to dance but I never have time to since I stayed afterschool helping my fellow classmates by tutoring." A small tear appeared in her eyes.

'_Oh give me a break Mina. Why are you being so melodramatic? The reason why you want to join us to dance class is that you want to be with Jack.'_ Carly thought.

"I think Mina should join us in our dance class Carly. Talk to Mrs. Rodriguez and asked her if you could let a few more students to join in the class." Jack suggested.

"I think about it."

"Can I also join you in the dance class too?" asked Trudge.

"How about this, you'll talk to Mrs. Rodriguez and let her decide if she could let you two join in."

"Great, then come to the dance studio at 5 pm sharp. That's when classes starts and also bring in some comfortable clothes because you'll be doing a lot of movements. Unlike Jack" Carly pointed at Jack.

"I didn't even know I had to wear some comfortable clothes."

"I already forgive you Jack. Tomorrow bring some clothes that you can actually move in."

"Okay Carly."

"Well it's time for me to go home and finish an article that is due tomorrow. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Carly."

Carly arrived to her small apartment in thirty minutes and placed her bag in the closet. She kicked off her shoes somewhere and she headed herself to the bathroom. She needed a hot and long bath to freshen herself from her hot, sticky and sweaty body. While taking a shower, she was still thinking about what happened in dance class. That memory was so vivid but it was all real. _'I can't believe that I moaned in dance class just because Jack touched me. Although I must admit that I actually enjoyed his touch. Warm yet I felt so right to be with Jack.'_ Once she was done, she went into her bedroom and got dressed in a white tank top shirt with pink knee-length sweatpants. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself some dinner. Someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Carly it's me Akiza."

Carly immediately opened the door and there was Akiza standing there alone, "Hey Akiza what brings you here?"

"I decided to visit you to eat dinner with you. My parents are away for a business trip and they won't be back until next month."

"Oh, then come right in and make yourself feel at home." Carly stood aside and Akiza walked into the reporter's apartment. Akiza had a bag in her hand and she set the bag on the table as she took out the food.

"I hope you like some cheeseburgers and French fries." She and Carly sat at the dining table, "What have you been up to Carly?"

"I've been doing my job and attending my dance class after I end my day as a reporter."

"I didn't know that you go to dance class. Do you anyone that goes to your dance class?"

"Nope, but Jack found me in the dance studio dancing alone. He wanted to join me in my dance class and now he's my dance class."

"Jack in dance class! Now I find that hard to believe. So what did you do in dance class?"

"We just started to learn the basics of tango and let me tell you Akiza class was _very_ interesting today."

"How interesting?"

"Well in dance class, Jack is my dance partner and we had to learn the basic of tango like walking and embracing each other. I even had to wrap my leg around his hip that I actually felt him have a…

"A what Carly?"

"A…," she looked away as she blushed, "…a boner" Carly muttered.

Akiza's eyes went wide, "Are you serious? Just because you had your leg around his waist." Akiza laughed at this as she fell off from her chair laughing and rolling. Carly rolled her eyes as Akiza kept on laughing until she was exhausted from laughing. "Sorry, I should behave myself. Okay, now tell me what happened next."

"We still learned on how to embrace while dancing and the last thing we did together was reverse embrace in which I leaned my back onto Jack's chest. The weird things happen to us but before I tell you promise me that you won't laugh again no matter how embarrassing it is."

"I promise" Akiza said as she held her right hand up and crossed her fingers to her heart.

"Jack caressed my body and I accidently moan in class." Carly looked at Akiza to see if she was going to laugh at her again but Akiza stared at her with wide eyes.

"So, how did that touch made you feel?"

"I don't know Akiza but it felt so good and it felt so right to be in his arms."

Akiza smirked, "I knew it that you like Jack."

"Am I that too noticeable?"

"Carly, Carly, Carly mostly everyone knows that you like Jack, even the twins."

Carly gulped, "Even Jack?"

"That I can't answer my friend but I have a feeling that he likes you more than a friend."

Carly noticed something different on Akiza. She was trying to figure out what it was until she saw a sliver star necklace hanging on her neck. "I see that you have a different necklace. Who gave it to you?"

Akiza looked down and saw her necklace that her boyfriend gave her, "Yusei did."

"Really? How? Did you finally tell him how you felt about him?"

"Not necessarily in that order but it was around those lines."

"What did you say to him?"

"Well, Yusei took me out on a date at the rose garden and he made us desert to eat together. Then he made dance with him and that's when I told him that I had a nightmare about him being killed by Sayer because he was trying to protect me from him. Then he told me that he loves me and I said the same thing. And we kissed."

"Aww, that sounds so sweet Akiza! So are you two guys are official?"

"Yup, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

Carly squealed as she gave her female friend a hug. Her stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Well then let's eat."

Akiza stayed over at Carly's apartment for the night as Carly finished up with her news article that would be due in a few hours. She was able to finish it up quickly and send her article to her boss. With that finished, she went to her bedroom and hopped into bed. Tomorrow was going to be another long day and she couldn't wait to go to dance class already.

* * *

The next day, Carly arrived to the dance studio and went to the locker room and changed into her comfortable clothes. When she walked out of the locker room she saw Mina and Trudge talking to the dance instructor, Mrs. Rodriguez. They were in deep conversation until they saw Carly standing there. The dance instructor looked at them and at Carly so she nodded her head in agreement. Now both Mina and Trudge are now in her dance class. I was almost time for dance class to start and still Jack didn't appear.

'_What's taking Jack so long to get here? Class is about to start and he's still not here. Where are you Jack?' _Carly thought as she warmed up.

Just then, Jack entered the dance studio along with someone. That someone is Crow Hogan.

"Sorry if I almost arrived late to class. So are Mina and Trudge in our class?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Well I have some bad news for you Carly, but mostly for me, Crow's decided to join us to class too."

"How? How does he know that you were assisting to this class?"

"Crow says that he was waiting for me to take care of the twins so he could go to work. He said that he called Akiza and she was able to take care of them for a while before it was Yusei's turn. So, as he was on his way to work, he said that he saw us dancing though the window. So now Crow wants to join this class too since I accidently told him that we're learning how to dance tango."

"Oh, well he has to talk to Mrs. Rodriguez and ask if he could join us."

"I told him that. Look he talking to her right now," he pointed at him. "I'll be dammed if he's in this class too."

A few seconds passed by and Crow walked his way to Carly and Jack. He was standing in the middle of Jack and Carly as he wrapped his arms around them, "Guess we'll be classmates from now on." Crow looked at Carly and he winked at her "Lookin' good Carly. Are you trying to get Jack's attention with what you're wearing?"

Carly blushed, "No Crow, this is my usual outfit that I wear when I'm this dance class."

"Oh, well let me tell you how great you look in it."

"Thank you Crow."

"Crow stop pestering Carly and behave yourself in class. We also have Mina and Trudge assisting this class too." Jack hissed.

"Oh great!" Crow said sarcastically, "They're here too. And I thought I was ruining the fun for the two of you but with them around; I bet Mina will try to get Jack as her partner."

"Crow cut it out already, class is about to start."

"Okay class, today we're going to keep on learning the basics of how to dance tango. But first we have three more people joining our dance class so can you three introduce yourself to the class."

Crow, Mina and Trudge walked up front and introduce themselves to the class. When they were done, Crow was able to wink at a few girls before he sat next to Jack.

"Now class, today's class will be short but we're going to learn how to do the _cruzada_. This is where the dancer crosses his or her foot in front of the other," Mrs. Rodriguez demonstrated to the class as she did the _cruzada._ "Normally the one who can do this move is the follower. The next step is the _corte_. The _corte_ means a cut and it usually involves the leader pulling the follower front and back and then to the side." Once more she demonstrated to the class as she did the _corte_. "The last thing I will show you is called the _media vuelta_ which is translated to 'half-turn'. This is a very common Argentine tango move where the man steps forward with his right foot and the woman takes a step back with her left foot. The leader leads the follower to take two steps before making the _media_ _vuelta_ or the half turn." She showed her class the final move with her partner.

"For those of you who are new here, you guys need to catch up with the class before you can learn the upcoming dance steps that I'm going to demonstrate." Mrs. Rodriguez was implying to Crow, Mina and Trudge. "I'll be here to help you catch up with the class and I'll be need some help with the new students and teach them what we learned yesterday. Now pair up with your partner from yesterday and learn the new dance steps."

Jack and Carly were lucky that they are ahead of their friends that they started to practice the _cruzada,_ the _corte _and the _media vuelta_. From far away, Mina looked at Jack and Carly as they were dancing together. Mina felt jealous, she wished it was her and Jack dancing and not Carly. Mrs. Rodriguez walked up to the three new students and helped them to learn how to walk, how to do the _gancho_ and how to embrace. For Mina, she felt uncomfortable to be in Trudge's arms as they walked together, then she felt more embarrassed as she wrapped her leg around his leg. Lastly she felt humiliated when they started to embrace openly, closed and the reverse.

Trudge on the other hand was enjoying this since Mina is his dance partner. His heart was thumping so loud that he thought that his heart was going to explode from happiness. He was very excited when Mina's leg wrapped around his leg that he felt that he was going to have a heart attack if she wrapped her other leg around his body. He felt more excitement when they started to embrace.

Crow had Mrs. Rodriguez as his partner for now since one of their classmates didn't come today. He was learning the basic so quickly that he wanted to dance tango right now but he still had to learn the new dance moves that she just taught today. So once they were done learning what they missed yesterday, they started to practice the new steps. Jack and Carly were already done but Carly stayed to help out Crow. Jack also decided to stay for a while just to make sure that Crow wasn't going to do something stupid.

It was six o'clock and everyone was getting ready to go home when the dance instructor stopped them. "Now that you guys learned the basics of tango, it's time to put it to the test. Tomorrow we'll combine what we learned and dance tango. You're now free to go home. See you tomorrow."

Carly ran into the locker room really fast and changed into her usual outfit and just as she was about to leave, Mina was in her way.

"I would like to have a word with you Carly"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well I just want to let you know that if you mess up or even hurt Jack while dancing, then I'll have to take your place and I'll be Jack's partner."

"How do you know that I'll mess up while dancing?"

"Carly my dear, I know that you're a clumsy girl when you're around Jack so I'm warning you. Don't mess up or I'll be taking your place."

"For your information Mina, I've been dancing gracefully before and after Jack's arrival so there's no need to warn me. Who do you think you are warning me what do and what not to do? What are you going to do if I mess up? Arrest me?"

Mina smirked, "You know what Carly, that's actually a good idea. I'll keep that in mind if you ever mess up dancing with Jack."

Carly walked by Mina and she was out of the locker room. Jack and Crow were waiting for her to go home together.

"Took you long enough to change. Normally you're very fast when it comes to changing in your clothes" Jack said.

"Nah, I had a small problem to fix but its okay. You guys didn't have to wait for me."

"No Carly it's okay. So, Carly do you want to join us and eat dinner with us?"

"Jack, we barely have money to go out and eat dinner." Crow hissed at him.

"You're not helping at all Crow. Now zip it."

"Sorry Jack but I can't because Akiza is staying at my house while her parents are out of town so she's keeping me company."

"Oh, then maybe some other time?"

"Maybe some other time. Right now I want to go home take a shower, work on my article and get a good night sleep. I really need it."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Jack and Crow."

"Bye Carly" they said together.

As Carly began to walk away from the two guys, Jack looked at Crow with anger. "What the hell Crow? Can't I take her out to eat dinner but no, you had to ruin the moment!"

A small light bulb lighted above Crow's head, "Wait a second Jack. Were you going to ask Carly on a dinner date?"

"How can it be a dinner date when I asked her 'Do you want to eat dinner with us?' that means you, me and Carly. I actually have money to pay."

"Oh, woops! Well now that you just mention that you have money to buy dinner why not use that money to pay the rent."

"Screw you Crow. You know what I'm going to kill you with my bare hands Crow"

Crow began to run as fast as he could as he tried to run away from Jack.

When Carly arrived to her apartment Akiza was waiting for her outside along with Luna and Leo.

"Hey guys I wasn't expecting you guys to be here."

"Carly!" Leo jumped happily to her and hugged her from her waist. "Where have you been?"

She embraced him, "Leo, it's good to see you and I just came back from my dance class."

"Oh. Akiza brought us here because she wanted to invite you to go to the movies with us."

"Well then you can count me in but first I need to take a shower."

"We can wait, right Leo?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but make it quick."

Akiza and Carly laughed while Luna rolled her eyes. The four of them walked into her apartment and Carly dashed into the bathroom while the others waited for her at her living room. Twenty minutes later, she was out of the bathroom and she dashed into her bedroom. Carly was trying to figure out what to wear instead of using her usual clothes. Minutes passed by and she came out of her room wearing a grey sweater that was showing her shoulders but underneath it she had a blue tank top, grey knee length sweatpants and her usual sneakers. Akiza, Leo and Luna gasped as they saw for the first time Carly's hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Wow!" they said together.

"What are we waiting for let's go to the movie theater."

Leo jumped off the couch as he ran to the door. The others quickly left and they were on their way to the movie theater.

* * *

"Man that was a great movie" Leo said.

"I know but it could have been better if we had Yusei, Jack, Crow and Bruno joining us" Luna said.

"Did somebody miss us?"

The twins, Carly and Akiza turned around and saw the three boys minus Bruno standing there. They walked up to them and greeted them. Akiza ran into Yusei's arms and he spins her around as they embraced into a hug, leaned in and kiss. Unaware that they're kissing in a public place and with their friends, Crow had to interrupt the couple.

"We're all here you know!"

Both Yusei and Akiza stopped kissing and blushed but they still were embracing each other.

"Nice going Crow!" Jack said.

"What? We're in a public place and they forgot that we're here."

"So, they're a couple." Carly retorted. "They can do whatever they want. What is there something wrong with them being together?"She raised her voice.

"Calm down Carly" said Jack as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Carly tried to shrug off from Jack's grasps but no avail, "No Jack, I will not calm down!" she looked at Crow, "Is there something wrong with them being together. What is it wrong to love someone?" she yelled at him.

"No, I guess not." Crow looked down.

"Good." Carly closed her eyes and inhale. When she opened her eyes five pairs of wide eyes were looking at her. She had no idea that Jack was still behind her holding her. "What?" Slowly she turned around and saw Jack standing behind her. She remembered that Jack was still holding from attacking Crow. A deep red crimson blush appeared on her face and that was Jack's cue to let her go.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yeah"

The silence fell among them and they didn't know what to do or say until Luna broke the silence "So, what do we do now?"

"Ooh, I know how about we play some video games before we leave the movie theater." Leo suggested.

"Yeah, why not"

So everyone agreed to play some video game before they leave. As they were playing, Carly found a dance machine. She wanted to dance so bad that she dragged Luna with her to join her so she wouldn't feel lonely. Before Carly inserted hers' and Luna's coin, Luna grabbed her hand.

"Carly, I don't if I can dance as well as you can?"

She smiled at the young girl, "Don't worry Luna, this dance game has different kind of levels to dance starting from easy to expert. If you want you can start at easy. If you find that you can't dance very well you can hold onto these" she leaned back; she was holding onto a bar and showed Luna how to hold on while she danced.

"Oh, thanks Carly." She lets Carly insert the coin and both girls were deciding on what song to dance to until they found a song that was both upbeat and fun to dance to. Luna did easy while Carly did hard on the song. The song started to play; Luna was nervous that she was going to mess up but relaxed. She leaned back and held onto the bar. The dance steps were easy to follow.

Carly on the other hand was having a blast. She did every dance steps without making a mistake. Soon both girls were laughing and enjoying the game. People noticed the two girls dancing on the machine that soon a crowd was formed. Akiza, Yusei, Crow, Leo and Jack went to see what the people are looking at. When they saw Luna and Carly dancing, they couldn't believe how amazing they were doing. When they ended the dance, the people clapped at the two girls. Carly and Luna were approached by their friends.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Leo exclaimed.

"We agree with Leo" both Yusei and Akiza said.

"That was fun. I want to dance again Carly" said Luna.

"Again?"

"Yeah, I think I can do medium on the dance machine. Come on Carly; don't tell me that you're already tried?"

"Yes, in fact, yes I am tried but one more dance wouldn't hurt."

This time Luna inserted the coins for herself and Carly. Soon both girls were dancing and the same crowd appeared again and they cheered for the two girls. Jack, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at Carly as she danced gracefully along with Luna. He was lucky to have Carly as his dance partner in dance class.

* * *

The following day, Jack came to class early and was stretching before class started. He was waiting for Carly so they can have a little dance session on their own before the whole class arrived. Right on cue, Carly came through the door all energized and ready for class.

Carly saw Jack doing his warm ups. She wasn't expecting him to be here this early. "What brings you here so early Jack?"

"I wanted to be here early so I can do my warm ups before class starts…and I also wanted to…" Jack approached towards Carly.

"To do what Jack?" she walked back.

"Umm, I don't know maybe you could dance with me before class starts. I hope you don't mind but since no one's here yet maybe we can dance together. Alone."

Carly felt her heart thumping like crazy. _'Me? Dancing with Jack alone? This is so great. It's like having our own getaway from the world. Maybe I can tell him what I feel for him. Carly Carmine you're a lucky girl. Don't say no to him, just say yes to him, dance and then tell him that I love him.'_ "Sure Jack, let's dance."

Jack extends his hand out to Carly and she grabbed his hand. She put her bag on the floor for a while since no one has arrived to class yet. He pulled her towards him and she blushed when she looked at Jack. They both started to move slowly; Jack spins Carly around until they're both facing the same direction. He spins her around one more time until they're facing each other. Both bodies are so close, Carly is sure that she could hear and feel Jack's heartbeat beating against his chest. She wasn't sure what they were dancing but she didn't care for now. He leans his face towards Carly until both eyes are looking at each other.

Again, they felt the whole world stop and they were back into their own little world. They both couldn't stop staring at each other, as if they eyes were speaking for them, their bodies buzzing for the excitement and their hearts would not stop thumping against their chest. Both leaned in more closer to each other; Carly felt Jack's hot breath on her face, so she closed her eyes and breathe deeply. Jack saw this as an opportunity. He moved closer to her that his lips were hovering over her lips. He was sure, no not sure, positive that he was going to kiss her without anyone to interrupt their moment. Carly could feel his lips on hers that she couldn't wait any longer.

The sound of the door opening broke their moment. Carly opened her eyes and they saw Mina standing at the door along with Trudge and Crow. They looked at each other, blushed as they took one step back from each other.

"Were we interrupting something?" asked Crow.

"No" they both replied at the same time, "Nothing happened at all."

"Oh, because we thought we did."

Mina could see that both Jack and Carly are lying. She knows what she saw and she was going to get to the bottom of this awkward situation between them two. She wasn't going to let Carly get kissed by Jack. If anyone should kiss Jack, it should be her.

Carly grabbed her bag and ran into the locker room to get ready for dance class to start. Just as she was changing, Mina came in and stared at her with interrogating eyes as she watched her change. Carly felt that she was being watched so she stopped and saw Mina staring right at her. She grabbed her clothes and her bag and placed inside her locker. Just as she was about to go out, Mina stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm…outside to the dance studio. Why are you asking where I'm going? Why do you care what I'm doing?"

Mina stepped closer to her, "I know that you and Jack are lying. You two were about to kiss. I'm not going to let you kiss him. If anyone should kiss him, it should be me. Heed my warning Carly, don't mess up while dancing with Jack, or I'll-"

"I know, I know, you'll be Jack's new partner. I get it. Now can I please leave? I have a class to attend to."

Mina stepped aside and let the reporter girl leave. _'What is wrong with her?'_ Carly wondered. Then it hit her. _'Ah, she jealous that I might actually get to win Jack's heart. Wait that came out wrong, I already won his heart. What I meant to say is that Mina's jealous that I might __**own**__ his heart. Too bad Mina but Jack already loves me and he proved it by kissing me. Well we almost kissed but that's enough proof for you to back off. There's no way that I'll mess up dancing with Jack.'_

She came out of the locker room and saw more people arriving to dance class and the dance instructor already getting the class started. She walked over to Jack and Crow as they were both discussing on who was going to take care of the twins. When they saw her coming, Jack pushed Crow aside so Carly could sit next to him.

"Sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what came over me. I-I-…" Jack whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sorry too."

"Don't be, it was me who started it."

A loud cough was heard that they looked up and saw Mrs. Rodriguez standing there "Is there something that you would like to share with the class?"

"No" they said together.

"Well then, if you're done chit-chatting, let's get started." She looked at her class, "Today we going to combine all the dance steps that we learned in the last two days. Today I'll be putting on some tango music and you guys are going to follow my lead, after that were going to discuss about having a dance off to see what you guys have learned by dancing tango. But first," Mrs. Rodriguez snapped her fingers, "everyone get up and grab your partner. Music please."

Everyone got up and grabbed their partner as they music was being played, "Now everyone get into position." They all followed the dance instructor position and they began to move at the same time. "Remember the leader, which means you men; have to decide in which direction to go. Now walk."

They all did what they were told. Jack pulled Carly to the right as she walked by his side. They both did a _media vuelta_ together and walked the other way.

"Now you guys have to life up your partner in any way you can and hold them as long as you can." All the men in the class nodded as they lifted up their partners up.

Carly felt Jack lifting her up; she arched her body back. Her left leg went straight up as her other leg curled onto Jack's shoulders. Everyone saw this and they were impressed on what Carly was doing. She was lucky that Jack's so strong to hold her up. Then she felt that she was being place back down onto the floor; she got her legs back into the same position before she lifted them up.

Mina was mad that Carly was being a show off to the class that she decided to mess up Carly's dance with Jack so she could stay with him and Carly could be Trudge's dance partner. She made Trudge walk over to Jack and Carly and she inserted her foot in so Carly could trip in front of Jack. To her luck, Carly tripped a little but was caught by Jack. Carly knew that she didn't trip by accident and saw Mina smirking at her.

'_She's not going to get away from this. I will not mess up dancing with Jack. I just gotta avoid her from ruining this.'_ Carly made Jack move to another direction and they were dancing normally again. Somehow, Carly felt that Mina wasn't going to give up on her. She couldn't concentrate on her dance moves that by accident she stepped on to Jack's foot.

"Ow!" he hissed.

"Jack, are you alright? I'm sorry if I stepped on your foot."

"No it's okay Carly. Are you alright yourself. Normally you don't do this."

"I know but something, no not something, _someone_ is bothering me." She glared towards Mina.

Jack looked where Carly was looking at and saw Mina dancing with Trudge. Mina waved at them and went back to dancing. "How can Mina be bothering you, when we're at least ten feet away from them?"

"I know she is. She's trying to act all innocent but she's not. I know she's the one who tripped me a while ago."

"How do you know?"

"She put her foot in."

"Well then, let's scoot over to the other side of the room."

Jack dragged Carly to the other side of the room where Crow is dancing with a girl that had brunette hair color and honey color eyes. Crow saw them coming by him that he moved over to the side and kept on dancing with his partner. Carly was concentrating on her dance moves for a while until she had a strong feeling that Mina was staring at her. It was so frustrated that she turned around and sure enough, Mina was looking at her. One wrong step she took and she stepped onto Jack's foot again.

"Ow!" this time he yelled out loud that everyone heard him.

Mrs. Rodriguez walked over to Jack and Carly, "Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yes"

"No" They both said at the same time.

"Okay, so which is it? Yes or no?"

Jack spoke before Carly, "No."

Carly couldn't believe what he just said.

"Well, do you want to switch partners with someone?"

Mina heard this and stops dancing with Trudge. She walked over to them, "I would like to be Jack's new partner Mrs. Rodriguez." Trudge, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he heard. _'Mina dancing with Jack, I can't believe that she's switching me for Jack!' _Trudge was fuming smoke out of his ears.

"What do you think Mr. Atlas?"

Jack was thinking for a few seconds, _'Hmm, if Mina's my dance partner, then I won't be able to tell Carly about my feelings. But if Carly's my dance partner, I'm afraid that she might mess up on our dance routine.'_ He sighed, "I have Mina as my dance partner."

'_What! Did Jack just switch me with Mina? No, this can't be true! It must be a dream.'_ Carly pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming but instead she let out a small yelp.

"Carly are you alright?" asked Mrs. Rodriguez.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well then, since Trudge doesn't have a partner, why don't you be his partner for today? Tomorrow, you can pick your new partner out."

"Okay." Carly walked over to Trudge and immediately began dancing with him. She felt so uncomfortable dancing with Trudge that she wasn't having fun at all. Carly looked over her shoulder and saw Mina smiling at her while she danced with Jack. She also saw Jack but he looked that he wasn't having fun dancing at all. Jack looked at Carly and saw her with a sad look on her face. Immediately she looked away and went back to dancing.

Crow saw everything that happened between Jack and Carly. He couldn't believe that Mina would ditch Trudge just so she could dance with Jack. Crow felt bad for Carly since she was dancing with Trudge. _'I gotta do something for Jack and Carly. They don't look too happy dancing with their new partners.'_

After everyone finished practicing, Mrs. Rodriguez made everyone sit in a circle, "Like I said in the beginning of class, we'll be having a dance off three weeks from now to see how much you have learned how to tango. So, you guys will pick a song from my hat to dance to tomorrow and then we'll see each other three week from now. Class is dismissed."

Everyone got up and they all went home. Carly went in the locker room to get her bag and leave so she won't have to see Jack's face again. She took her bag out of the locker and slammed it with force. Just as she's about to leave, Mina is standing in her way.

"What did I tell you Carly? You already messed up and as a result, Jack's my partner. Maybe I might get to kiss him sooner than you think."

Carly stormed by Mina and she was out of the locker room. Jack was waiting for Carly to come out when he saw her face filled with tears. She passed by Jack real fast that when she walked out of the dance studio she ran to her apartment as fast as she could. Crow also noticed Carly's mood as Jack was about to follow the reporter but he held him back. Jack wanted to know what made the cheerful and bubbly reporter girl so sad, as he watch her run away.

When she arrived to her apartment, Carly was out of breath as tears streamed down her cheeks and she was sweating. _'Argh! Why did Mina have to be in the same class as me? Mina's right and I messing up while dancing with Jack. Before Jack joined in dance class I was doing okay but now that he, Mina, Trudge and Crow are in, I've felt so uncomfortable especially with Mina. Maybe she's right, maybe I should switch partners. That way I won't end up messing up with Jack while dancing with him. But who will be my partner for tomorrow and the following weeks while we're learning how to tango.'_ Her thoughts were broken when she heard the door being knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked as she wiped away her tears and sweat from her face.

"Carly it's me Akiza." She opened the door and saw Akiza with a bag in her hand, "Hey Carly I was wondering if I could stay to-" when Akiza noticed Carly's face. Her eyes were red and puffy, "Carly are you alright? You look like you've been crying. What's wrong?" she asked as she walked into her friends' apartment.

When Carly closed the door, she began to sob in front of Akiza. "Akiza hold me."

Akiza hugged her friend as she cried onto her shoulders. Minutes passed by and Carly was still crying a little bit. Carly cleaned her tears away from her face with her arm while she cleaned her nose with a tissue.

"Carly, what's wrong? Why are you so sad? What happened?"

"Akiza, Jack switched me for Mina as her new dance partner."

"How?"

"It's Mina's fault. She was the one who made me trip in front of Jack. She's the one who made me step on Jack's feet, twice. Not only that, Mrs. Rodriguez is going to make us do a dance routine to see how much we learned how to tango. Akiza I'm afraid that if I pick Trudge as my dance partner, I'm going to feel so humiliated."

"How so? I mean I know Trudge can be a little mean but what's wrong with that?"

"It's going to feel like I'm dancing with my father Akiza. Sure I don't have to pick Trudge as my partner but there's one person that didn't show up today but I really don't like him as my dance partner. He's a bit annoying."

"So, who's going to be your new dance partner?"

"I don't know Akiza. I just don't know."

The door was being knocked again and this time Akiza was the one who answered the door while Carly cleaned herself. When Akiza came into the living room, Crow was behind her. Carly was surprised to see him that tried her best to look normal and not like she was just crying.

"Crow, what brings you here?"

"Carly, I…I… Look Carly I want to be your new dance partner."

"What?" she looked at him.

Crow sat next to her on the couch, "I said that I want to be your new dance partner. I know what happened in dance class and I believe that you don't want Trudge as your partner. I saw you dancing with him and you weren't too happy dancing with him. I already talked to Mrs. Rodriguez and I told her that I'm your new dance partner."

"Crow this is all wonderful but you don't have to do this and…"

He grabbed her hands, "Listen Carly, I know that you like Jack. Mina already accomplished her part on getting Jack as her partner but trust me when I tell you that Jack doesn't like Mina the way he likes you. So do you want to be my dance partner?"

She looked at Crow's eyes and she was sure that he wasn't lying when he said that. "Sure." For the first time she smiled but something was bugging her, "Crow what about your dance partner?"

"I ditched her so I can be your dance partner. As you can see," he turned his face the other way and a red hand mark was on his cheek, "she wasn't so happy."

Both Akiza and Carly laughed at Crow.

"Thank you Crow. So, I'll see you tomorrow at dance class?"

"Yeah, maybe we can go to class together so you don't have to feel awkward with Jack and Mina."

"Okay Crow"

Crow got up from the couched and bid farewell to Carly and Akiza. When he left, Carly went to the bathroom to take a long and warm shower. After she was done, she ate along with Akiza and worked on her article.

Night time came by really fast as Akiza got ready to leave on her date with her boyfriend Yusei. Once she left, Carly went to her bedroom and lay on her bed. She really didn't feel like watching TV or reading a book, so instead she looked up to the ceiling and began to think of today's event.

'_Why didn't I just say 'no' from the beginning? I could have said 'no' to Mina, Trudge and Crow because it is true that our class is full of students but I also could have said no to Jack. But I didn't. Instead, I let him join in and he brings along Mina and Trudge. I have to say that Crow is a good friend to Jack. If he's not in our dance class, then I would have chosen Trudge or that other annoying guy to be my partner. I wish things could go back to normal before Jack and the others arrived.' _She got out of bed and walked up to her window. Carly looked at the stars that were faintly shining above the sky. She looked down at the street and she could have sworn that she saw Jack's duel runner pass by her house. _'No it can't be Jack. It must be my imagination.'_

Carly went back to bed, took off her glasses and fell asleep. Outside of her apartment, Jack was waiting for the report girl to appear on her window. He waited and waited until she would appear but she didn't show up at all. He rode on his duel runner and went back home. Before he left, he whispered, "Goodnight my dear Carly."

* * *

Carly and Crow were walking their way to dance class as they talked about their jobs and some embarrassing stories of their past lives. When they walked in, Crow made Carly go to the locker room while he waited for her outside so she wouldn't have to see Mina. When she came out, Crow was talking to Mina tying to make sure that she won't go in.

"I'm out Crow."

Crow turned around and grabbed Carly's hand, "Okay then, let's warm up before class starts, shall we?"

"Okay."

They both warmed up as more students started to come and joined them. Jack came to class five minutes before class started and saw Carly and Crow sitting next to each other and talking. He walked over to them and sat next to Carly. Carly scooted closer to Crow so she won't have to talk to him.

"Hey Carly, are you okay? I saw you yesterday leaving with tears in your eyes. Is everything alright?"

Carly didn't say anything to Jack; instead she looked at Crow and began to talk to him.

"Carly, please talk to me. I know I shouldn't have switched you for Mina as my dance partner but you were being distracting by something that Mina didn't do and I was thinking that if you did that while we practiced, you'd messed up."

Still she ignored Jack as she kept talking to Crow.

He didn't like being ignored, so Jack grabbed Carly by her arm and pulled her towards him, "Talk to me Carly, god damn it!"

Carly looked at him for the first time since yesterday's events and didn't want to say anything to him but she had to say something, "Let go Jack, you're hurting my arm."

"I will not let go until you answer my question."

"Jack please, don't make this any more difficult than it is now. Now go to your partner since she's so eager to have you all by herself."

"No Carly not until you tell me why you left crying?"

"I don't need to tell you why I was crying. And even if I did, you still wouldn't believe me at all since you trust Mina more than me."

"You know that's not true Carly. You're the only person that I only opened up to and no one else."

"Is that so, then why did you switch me for Mina?"

"I already told you. I don't want you to mess up while we dance."

"So this is about you being perfect? I thought you were here to have fun and enjoy the same freedom as me."

"I…no…I…listen Carly, I-"

"Jack, buddy, listen, when Carly said to let go of her she really means it" Crow interrupted him.

"No one's talking to you bird brain."

"Don't you dare talk to my partner like that Jack!"

"What! Crow is your new dance partner?" he gave a deadly glare to the Blackbird duelist, "I wanted you back as my partner Carly."

"I said no Jack and that's final! Now go back to your partner, class is about to start."

Jack gave up on Carly and he let's go of her arm, "Fine then!" With that he left angrily and sat next to Mina. Mina was about to say something when Jack gave her a mean glare that she decided to not say anything at all. Carly, on the other hand, was rubbing her arm.

"Are you alright Carly? Did he hurt you badly?" Crow asked.

"No, I'm okay. My arm is sore that's all." She continued to rub her arm.

"Good afternoon class, I hope you're ready to practice with your partner. Miss Carmine, I see you have partnered up with Mr. Hogan."

Carly nodded.

"Good. Like I said yesterday, you'll all pick a song to dance to along with your partner and have three weeks to practice before the dance off. The ladies in this class will pick out a piece of paper from my hat and whatever you get is what you'll be dancing to. Now ladies please come up and pick a piece of paper from this hat." Mrs. Rodriguez held the hat in her hand.

All the ladies, including Carly and Mina, went up to get a piece of paper. As everyone went back to their partner, Carly was the last person to get a piece of paper and saw what song she had to dance with Crow. _'El Tango de Roxanne, interesting.' _Carly went back to her place and gave the piece of paper to Crow. He looked at her and at the piece of paper and back at her with a puzzle look on his face.

"What?"

"I don't know what this song is about" he looked down shyly.

"You've never heard 'El Tango de Roxanne' before?"

"Carly you know I grew up in Satellite and I was never exposed to this kind of stuff."

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that Crow."

"No, it's okay Carly. Plus we'll be dancing as friends' right?"

"Yeah, of course we will."

"Okay class now that you and your partner know what you'll be dancing in three weeks, let gets started. Today we'll have a mini lesson on a technique that is usually done while dancing to tango. Do you guys ever wonder when both partner kick between the legs they are kicking very fast and without hurting them? That is kicking so let's practice kicking." Mrs. Rodriguez showed the class how to kick. Since Trudge doesn't have a partner, he ended up being with Mrs. Rodriguez. She got in position and gave a small and quick kick between his legs.

Everyone in class followed Mrs. Rodriguez's example and kicked. Carly almost did kick Crow between his legs but she didn't. Crow got nervous that he was sure that Carly was going to hit him _there_ but she didn't.

"Sorry Crow, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He gave her a small smile and she smiled back at him.

"Good job everyone. Now class is over but you guys cam stay here and practice your dance routine if you want."

Some people were leaving as others stayed to practice. Carly and Crow stayed for a while and decided what to do. Mina and Jack also stayed for a while and started to practice.

"So Carly, how are we going to dance our song?"

"First we have to listen to the song and then we'll decide how to dance to it. Is it okay if you could come over to my apartment and listen to the song on my computer?"

"Sure, let's go."

Carly went to the locker room grabbed her bag out of her locker and left with Crow to her apartment. Jack saw them leave together that he forgot that he was dancing with Mina. Mina tripped and fell on the floor.

"Why didn't you grab me Jack?" Mina yelled at Jack.

Jack looked down and saw Mina sitting on the floor, "I'm sorry Mina but I guess I'm tired. I see you tomorrow and we'll continue to practice okay?" He picked her up and left her alone.

When Carly and Crow arrived to her apartment, she saw a note stuck on her door:

_Carly, don't wait for me; I'm on my date with Yusei. So, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Akiza_

_P.S. I brought food for you. It's on the table. I hope you like Italian food!_

"I guess we have the apartment to ourselves?" Crow grinned at her.

"I guess so. Let's go in and I'll set up the computer so we can hear what 'El Tango de Roxanne' sounds like. I'm hungry. Crow do you want to eat some Italian food with me while we hear the song?"

"Sure, I've never tasted Italian food before."

"Crow my dear friend you're going to love it"

* * *

"Wow, this taste great!"

"I know; what did I tell you?"

"You're right Carly."

They both were listening to 'El Tango de Roxanne' on the computer. After the song ended, they heard it again two more times and discussed how to dance to it. Hours passed by and they got started to practice the dance. At first Carly felt uncomfortable with every step she took. It's like she was dancing like a six year old who just started their first dance class. Crow noticed this and stopped.

"What wrong Carly?"

"Nothing, let's keep practicing." She got into position but Crow didn't seem too convinced.

"Carly, we both know, well I know, that you don't feel comfortable dancing with me. You dance better when you're dancing with Jack."

Carly flinched when Crow mentioned Jack's name, "No Crow, It's not awkward dancing with you. I can dance very well with and without Jack."

"Oh really, so you don't mind if I do this to you," Crow pulled her close to him, grabbed her leg and wrapped her leg around his waist. He then caressed her leg in a sensual way. Carly blushed red as he kept on touching her.

"Y-you c-can s-s-stop C-Crow" Carly stuttered.

"What you want me to continue?" He turned her around and lifted her up.

Carly felt her body trembling as she was still being held up by Crow, "No, that's not what I said. Put me down Crow."

"Not until you admit that you're feeling uncomfortable dancing with me."

"I already told you Crow, I don't feel uncomfortable dancing with you."

"Then I'm going to convince you that you are." He put her down and pulled her close to him that they were centimeters into kissing.

She blushed even more and her breathing was getting heavier. Crow used his right hand and took Carly's off glasses in one swoop. He stopped what he was doing and looked in her eyes. Never before did he ever see her without her glasses and for the first time, he saw the real beauty behind the clumsy reporter girl. It's no wonder why Jack likes her; she might look odd with her glasses but without them, Carly was a completely different person. Seconds passed by and Carly leaned in and their lips met for a few seconds until Crow realized what she was doing. He broke off the kiss and looked away.

"I'm sorry Crow. I don't know what came over me and I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me Carly. It was me who made you do it." He handed back her glasses. Carly quickly put her glasses back on.

The silence was killing them until Carly spoke again, "You're right Crow."

"Huh?" he turned around and stared at her.

"I do feel awkward dancing with you. I feel more relax when I'm dancing with Jack." She looked down, "I don't know if I can dance with you in the dance off. What if I get all nervous while were dancing. If I mess up I don't know what to do? Help me Crow."

He gave her a weak smile, "I knew it all along Carly. Don't worry, we have thee week to practice and I'll be happy to help you feel comfortable dancing with me. I promise. But for now how about we call it a day and continue tomorrow."

"Okay, then I'll guess I'll see you at the dance studio?"

"Sure." He was about to leave when Carly stopped him.

"Crow…about that kiss…I'm so sor-"

"That kiss never happened okay." He said with a firm voice. Crow walked out of her apartment.

Carly did her usual things that she would normally do when she came back from her dance class. _'Way to go Carly. Your first kiss was with the wrong guy. And not just any guy, it happens to be Crow Hogan, my crush's friend, Jack Atlas. Why did I do it?'_ Carly thought as she got ready for bed. _'I feel so guilty about kissing him. My first kiss should have been with Jack not Crow!'_ She took off her glasses and fell asleep.

* * *

As the days went by, Crow help Carly to get used to dancing with him. He even suggested to take off her glasses and without them Carly didn't feel so weird dancing with him. Although she couldn't see very well without her glasses, she felt that she wasn't being pressured. She felt like everything was going back to normal; Carly was enjoying dancing with Crow and she felt more liberate. They practiced at the dance studio, at her apartment, Poppo Time (when Yusei and Jack weren't home) and even at the park when no one was looking at them. Crow tried his best to not bump into Jack and Mina so Carly wouldn't have to face them.

Three days before the dance off, Akiza took Carly and Crow to buy them their outfits for the dance. They first went to buy Crow's clothes since he wanted to get over with his shopping and he could go back to work. He picked out a dark turquoise shirt, black slacks and black shoes. After he paid for his clothes, he took off and went to work. The two girls laughed at him when he left them.

Carly and Akiza went looking for dresses. Store after store they entered and none of the clothes caught Carly's attention. Until Carly, or should we say, Akiza, found the perfect dress for her friend to wear.

"There is no way that I'm going to wear _that_!" she exclaimed. She pointed to a dark, see through, turquoise shoulder dress that had a white strapless bra and underwear. The dress reached up above her knees.

"Yes you are Carly. This dress almost matches your eyes and believe me when I tell you that all the guys in your dance class is going to go gaga over you, especially Jack. Although he's not your partner anymore, it's going to grab his attention since Crow is your partner; he's so going to get all mad."

"No, no, no! I will not wear that to the dance off. I don't want to look like a slut Akiza."

"Carly, all tango dress has to look a bit sultry; since you're going to be doing a lot of movements."

She was thinking for a moment until she made up her mind, "Fine, but I promise that I'm not going to like it at all." She grabbed the dress and went to the dressing room to try out her dress. Minutes later, Carly came out with the dress. "So, how do I look?"

Akiza was speechless; she walked up to her friend and took off her glasses and smiled, "Much better. I actually can't tell if it's really you. You look so different but beautiful."

"Really? Let me see." Akiza grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the mirror. For the first time, Carly liked the way she looked in this dress. _'It's true what Akiza said, I don't know if this is really me? Wow!'_ "Okay, I'll buy it."

"Yes!" Akiza exclaimed. "Now you need to buy your shoes."

After Carly bought her dress (which was pretty expensive) she was dragged to the shoe store and picked out a black high heel shoes. After shopping, both girls went to the beauty salon to get an appointment for Carly to get her hair done before the dance off.

* * *

Three weeks have passed; Carly and Crow were ready for the dance off. Everyone was excited to show their classmates what they have learned. Some people have come to see their friends dancing and in the audience Akiza, Yusei, and the twins were eager to see Carly, Crow, Jack and Mina dancing. Mrs. Rodriguez came on to the stage and presented herself to the audience as she started to dance with Officer Trudge. After they have danced, more and more people danced tango and the audience was impressed. They watched in awe as they danced gracefully on stage.

"Up next are Jack and Mina. They are going to dance 'LaCumparsita'." Mrs. Rodriguez announced.

When they got on stage, Carly noticed Jack and Mina's outfit; Jack is wearing a white shirt, black slacks and black shoes. Mina is wearing a long black strapless that is revealing her left and right legs with sliver color high heels. Everyone in the audience went silence as the song was being played.

(*1)They start with an open embrace and they walk at the same time. Jack stops and turns Mina around once and pulls her in a closed embrace. Mina lifts her left leg and wraps it around his hips as she sits on it. He drags her along the dance floor and stops. She let her legs down, twist side to side as she kicks between his legs as he does the same when she's done. Jack walks with Mina, spins her around; he stops spinning her around. He makes her do a half spin and then he lifts her up in the air as he spins. He puts her down gently and swings her body left and right; he lifts up her right leg and caresses for a while. They go back into an open embrace as they walk side by side across the stage. Jack makes Mina do another half spin and turns her around until they are in a reverse embrace position and they walk slide. Mina does another spin and stops so she can kick again. Then she lifts her right leg again and hooks it onto to Jack's waist as he drags her across the stage. They stop; Jack spins Mina around three times until he lifts her up in the air. While she up, she arch back a little. She goes back to the same position and he puts her down. They end with a closed embrace.

The audience applauded for them as they are still in the same position. Mina saw that Carly was watching them that she leaned in and almost kissed Jack. Jack leaned back and pushed her away softly.

"What are you trying to do?" he hissed at her.

"Making this ending a little more interesting."

"Well, knock it off."

Mrs. Rodriguez came on to the stage and both Jack and Mina were leaving off the stage as they waved thank you to the audience. "The last performance will be done by Carly and Crow as they are going to dance 'El Tango de Roxanne'."

They audience applauded once more as Crow went on stage. Mina and Jack passed by Carly as she got ready to take off her coat (which was hiding her outfit).

"Nice outfit Carly" Mina teased.

"Whatever" she mumbled back at her. Carly went on stage and stood next to her partner.

"Tell me this is a joke Carly but is that what you bought?" Crow asked.

"No silly, my outfit is underneath this coat" she said as she took off her coat and threw it across the stage as she revealed her dress. She heard Crow and Jack gasped as they saw what she was wearing. It was a dark, see through, turquoise shoulder dress that had a white strapless bra and underwear. "This is my outfit that I bought along with Akiza. She's the one who picked it for me. So is it okay?"

Crow didn't know what to say; he was speechless. Off stage, Jack couldn't believe what Carly is wearing. The dress is way too revealing for her to wear and he felt angry that Crow had to be her dance partner. On stage, Carly took off her glasses and handed them to Mrs. Rodriguez.

"I won't be needed them for now." Crow felt his jaw drop as he saw a different Carly standing in front of him, "What, are we going to be standing around or shall we dance?"

"Of course we'll dance but before that, let me tell you that you look so beautiful."

She blush light pink, "Thank you Crow. Now let's get ready."

They both got into position and Crow gave the signal to begin.

(*2) They were a few feet away from each other as they started to walk towards each other at a steady pace; Crow stomps his way to her while she was cross walking her way to Crow. They both got into an open embrace position. He grabs her hand as he walks around her once as Carly used her other hand to caress herself and places her arm around his head. They spin around once as they are in a close embrace. Their faces are so close as if they were going to kiss. They keep walking around until they stop as they take one step back; they slap their hands together. Crow grabs her hand and spins her around; after the spin, he pulls her close until their bodies' touches and he drags her across stage. She puts her arm around his neck. They embrace each other into a hug as Carly's right leg is being lifted by Crow as he caresses it. Crow kiss Carly on her shoulder while she closes her eyes.

They look at each other as Crow releases Carly's arm off his neck and grabs it with force; Carly begins to walk backwards while he walks towards her. He pushes her back almost dropping her on the floor; he immediately pulls her back up with such force and spins her around. She stops and arch back as she holds onto to his shoulder. Her facial expression begins to show as she is showing to the audience both fear and pain. Crow grabs both of her hands and spreads them outward as she leans in to him. He walks back while Carly slides down onto the floor as she is still being held by Crow. He pulls her up slowly, spins her around, twice, and walk backwards together. Crow let her go for a few seconds and grabs her from behind as they are in a reverse embrace; he caresses her from top to bottom in a sensual way until they intertwine their hands.

Carly drops herself onto him as he falls along with her. They sway their bodies together left and right (still in a reverse embrace); he spins her around once and take her arm around his neck. He makes her do two half spins until they're back into a reverse embrace. They walk together, almost as if they were sliding. Crow places his hand on her hips as Carly lifts her right leg up and puts it back down fast. She pushes herself from Crow and lunges forward as Crow comes in front of her and catches her before she falls. He drags her across the stage while she's on her toes as she lifts her arms up. After that, he stops and leans towards her and pulls her up into an embrace as he kisses her on her cheeks, ears; sucks between her neck and shoulder. Carly lets out a moan of pleasure.

Backstage, Jack hears Carly moan. He couldn't believe how they were dancing and also couldn't believe that Carly would look so good in that dress she is wearing. Anger and rage was rising over Jack Atlas as he continues to watch them dance.

On stage, Crow is behind Carly as he caresses her side of her body, then he lifts her up and does a half spin. Still being carried by Crow, Carly arch her whole body backwards; one leg rest on his shoulders as the other is lift up. He then gently places her back down so they're face to face as she leans in into a kiss but she doesn't kiss him. Instead, she caresses his chest down to his abs. He holds her hand and they begin to walk and make Carly do a half spin. She twists her body twice; she bends down as her legs outstretch them. He pulls her back up as they embrace into a hug and they stay like that for a while. His caresses her whole body as he rest his head on her shoulder; she does the same thing as Crow. Carly closes her eyes and points at a certain direction. They begin to walk again and does a half spin.

The music began to increase in tempo as they quickly danced. As they danced the audience loved the way they were dancing as they saw Carly being lifted again. Akiza and Luna were happy for their friend; Leo was amazed that Crow could actually lift Carly up. Now he knows that he'll never look dancing the same way again.

Backstage Mina was getting upset that Carly was out staging her. As for Jack, he was still getting mad as he saw the girl of his dreams being taken away from him. _'No it can't be. Carly doesn't like Crow. She likes me. I know so because we almost kissed that day.'_

The song ended with Carly being dropped on the floor as Crow was standing above her. The audience stayed silenced for a while until someone clapped. Soon everyone else applauded for Carly and Crow. Some people in the audience whistled at them and others wooed at them. Carly got up from the floor and waved everyone goodbye. When she went backstage, everyone was surrounding her with questions and comments about her dancing.

One person in particular approached her and pulled her away from everyone else. That person is Jack Atlas.

"Where are we going Jack? I can't see anything without my glasses!"

"Don't worry about it Carly, I know exactly we're we going."

Once they reached outside, he dragged her to the park.

"Why are we here Jack?"

He said nothing.

"Answer me Jack. I want to know your reasons why you dragged me here!"

He grabbed her from her arms, "I'll tell you why in a few minutes but before that, do you mind dancing with me?"

"You dragged me out of the dance studio just so you can dance with me? I don't know Jack." She thought about it for a while until she answered him, "Fine. Only one dance and then you tell me why you dragged me out here."

"Good. Music please" Jack snapped his fingers. Automatically, someone was there with a violin playing a tune that Carly was familiar with.

"I know this. This is Carlos Gardel's song 'Por una Cabeza'."

(*3) Jack didn't say anything as they begin to dance. He hands her a red rose and she places it in her hair. They begin with an open embrace and walk. He pulls her in a close embrace and she wraps her right leg around his hips. This time Carly didn't feel weird (since she doesn't have her glasses on) as he drags her along. She puts her leg down and does a half spin, then she spins three times. She slides onto to Jack and pulls herself up to him. Jack makes Carly face the same direction and lifts her up. She leans back as does the same movement that she did three week ago in dance class. He puts her down and pulls her back in a closed embrace as he strokes her body down to her thighs. They walk side to side as he quickly lifts her up for a few seconds and puts her back down. Carly does a few kicks between his legs as he does the same thing. She leans forward to him as he catches her and drags her along. He pulls her up in an upright position. His hand travel down to her thighs and grab her leg and wraps it around his waist. She puts her leg down as they sway their body side to side and kicks again between his legs. Jack lifts Carly up one last time and spins around with her as she extends her arms up. Then he stops spinning around and puts her back down.

They end their dance with a close embrace. Carly looks at Jack for the first time (since she last saw him three weeks ago) and doesn't feel nervous at all. Without her glasses everything felt so normal; she didn't feel so klutzy. Jack, on the other hand, was happy to dance with Carly and he felt it was time to admit his feelings.

"Carly, do you still want to know why I brought you here?"

She nodded.

"Good, because the reason I brought you here is that I want to tell you that I like you. And I really like you more than a friend Carly…you see, ever since you made me open up to you, I always been…you know…kind of a jerk. But you made me see the good in me and that I'll be forever grateful."

Carly didn't say anything but she knew where this was going, "Jack I know what you mean. I, too, feel the same as you…and I want to tell you that I don't just like you Jack."

"You don't like me Carly?" he looked at her with a sad expression.

"No Jack. Jack for the longest time that I met you I don't like you…I-I," Carly wasn't sure if she was ready but she was willing to risk everything, even being rejected.

"You what Carly?" he asked with a concerned tone.

She closed her eyes, breath in and out, and gulped, "Jack, I'm in love with you" she whispered.

Jack heard what she said but he wanted to hear her say it again but louder, "What was that? Can you speak a bit more louder?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his violet eyes with determination. Again she repeated, "I'm in love with you Jack. I always have and I always will."

He smiled at her and leaned in close until their noses and forehead touched, "You know what Carly?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

Carly felt her heart beating against her chest as she heard his revelation, _'He loves me! He really, truly loves me!'_ She could feel Jack's hot breath on her skin and closed her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. The minute their lips met, she felt electricity flowing through her; she felt all his love flowing through her as her arms slid up to his neck and wrapped them around. Jack too slid his arms around her waist as their kissed deepen. Seconds passed by as they continued to kiss, everything and everyone around them faded away and they were back in their own little world of their own. No one interrupted their kiss.

They ended their kiss and Carly still had her eyes closed as they were catching their breaths. She opened her eyes and smiled at him as he rested her head on his chest, "I never thought this would be easy."

"I know what you mean Carly. When you said that you didn't like me, I thought you didn't love me. When I saw you dancing with Crow, I felt so mad and jealous, especially since he kissed you on your shoulders."

"Jack, you need to know something." She looked at him.

"What is it Carly?"

'_He has to know about the kiss between me and Crow. What kind of person am I if I'm not honest?'_ "Jack, three week ago, when we first were given our assignment and I invited Crow over to my apartment…we were practicing on our routine…I…umm…"

Jack wasn't sure what she was trying to say but he didn't like the sound the way she was saying it but he had to know what happen, "Go on I'm listening."

Carly looked away from him but he quickly held her chin and made her face him, _'Go on Carly, tell him.'_ "I…I accidently kissed him. Please don't get mad at him. It was my fault that I kissed him and it was a good thing that he pushed me away from it or else the kiss would have been more…"

"Carly stop, don't want to know the rest. I also have something to tell you something that I did that I'm not proud of."

"What?"

"I too kissed Mina by accident but she pulled me into it but I pushed her away. I almost had a fight with Trudge when he saw us kissing. I went to him and told him that I don't like Mina in that kind of way. I told him that there's one girl that owns my heart. That one girl that owns my heart is you Carly." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Jack, my Jack" she whispered.

'_My Carly' _he thought.

"Let's go back to the dance studio; I need to get my glasses back and I need to get my coat to cover my body. I don't want other guys to look at me."

"Well then, let's go back and get your things."

They intertwine their hands as they walked back to the dance studio. When they arrived, Akiza, Yusei, the twins and Crow were waiting for them. Crow had Carly's bag, coat and her glasses. He handed them to her as she placed her glasses back on.

"Thank you Crow, for everything."

"It was nothing Carly. Anything for my best friend's future girlfriend."

"What do you mean _future girlfriend_, Crow? She _is_ my girlfriend!" Jack exclaimed to the Blackbird duelist.

Akiza ran up to Carly and hugged her; the twins congratulated the new couple as Yusei nodded at Jack.

"Well then let's go home, I'm hungry!" Leo said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Carly said as she rubbed her flat stomach, "Jack can you invite all of us to eat dinner?"

"Sure, unless if Crow is willing to pay half of it."

"What? Jack you know I don't have money and I…"

"I know you don't have enough money Crow, I was just kidding. Let's go eat dinner. Who's up for some Italian food?"

"We are!"

"Let's go eat and celebrate this night."

They all began to walk as Carly and Jack stayed behind.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to go to dance class every day?"

"Umm…I don't know…unless if you're there, then I'm in" he hugged her from behind as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Of course I'll be there!"

"Good, because I want to be with you now and forever."

"Oh Jack." She turned around and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. Carly was about to leave Jack behind when he pulled her back and kissed her on her lips.

"Hey you lovebirds are you going to come and eat dinner or are you going to kiss all night?" they broke away from the kiss as they heard Crow yell at them.

"We're coming!" Jack yelled back as he pulled his girlfriend to catch up with their friends.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I wrote a lot more than expected (^_^'). I wrote exactly 15,408 words or 38 pages long, single space (that doesn't include the author notes or that short song). Sorry if all of you (the readers) waited so long for this story to come out but I had trouble writing this (I already explained why at the beginning of the story). I thought this story was going to be at least four thousand words but boy I was wrong. If you guys were confused about the dance moves that I explained with Jack, Mina, Crow and Carly (and I know I sounded a bit repetitive when I wrote 'he', 'she' or anything else that I wrote, I'm so sorry but I can't help it.) you can watch the videos on your own or you could image how they are dancing to it.**

**Did you guys watch the YGO 3D movie yet? I did and let me tell you it was so AMAZING! I actually took my brother to watch this movie (since going to the movie was part 2 of his birthday present that I had in store for him) and we were given ****two**** Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon each (my parents had to join me because they don't trust me with my younger brother). How cool is that? I want to go and see the movie again and get a new card like Malefic Cyber End Dragon or Malefic Rainbow Dragon! (My brother was hoping that he was going to get Stardust Dragon but didn't. That's okay because I will find that card and I'll give it to him!)**

**Thank god for episode 149 of YGO 5D's for explaining to me that Z-ONE is not (and I repeat is NOT!) future Yusei (\^o^/). I knew it all along! (Lol!) Did you guys also see episode 150 of YGO 5D's. That thing that Yusei did was so cool! He tuned Life Stream Dragon along with Black Feather Dragon, Red Demons Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon to form Shooting Quasar Dragon O.O! (Something that kenji1104 predicted (update Mar. 3: he said that the dragon was or is called ****Cosmic Blazar Dragon and I looked it up on Wikipedia, so I am right. Yusei's Delta Accel synchro monster is called Shooting Quasar Dragon)**).

**I won't be back on fan fiction until the end of April or the beginning of May (since classes are almost over in those months). I need to get my head in my schoolwork. My computer science and math class are getting a bit harder and I need to pay attention or else I won't pass all my classes. That doesn't mean that I won't be able to write my other two stories: **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time **_**& **_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**_**. I'll be writing chapters two through four (on **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_**) during my free time. As for the other story I'm still searching information (if you know what I mean). Thank you so much for waiting and I'm sorry if this was so long to read. If you see me commenting on fan fiction, I'm just passing by!**

**You know the drill, REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
